Nunca te vayas a dormir sin decir: Buenas noches
by MangoSalvaje
Summary: Hermione y Draco mantienen una discusión antes de irse a dormir. Ya es momento de recordar los consejos que les dieron sus madres antes de casarse, para mantener un buen matrimonio.


Hermione gruñó y tiró las mantas con brusquedad a su lado izquierdo. Draco suspiró molesto y volvió a tirar las mantas de su lado, sabiendo que la castaña quedó cubierta solo por la oscura sábana y pensando que se rendiría en su estúpida tarea de demostrarle su enojo a través del inmaduro juego de tirar lo que les cubría de un lado al otro.

La castaña se sentó levemente y con todas sus fuerzas tiró todo lo que cubría al rubio, y escondió las puntas de la ropa de cama bajo su cuerpo, para que no intentara tirarlas de nuevo.

Draco resopló y se levantó de la cama, abandonando la habitación.

—Perfecto, que maduro. Esto es motivo de separación, sí. —Hermione recordó el día en que se casó con el menor de los Malfoy, y su madre le dio según sus palabras el secreto para conservar el matrimonio.

"—El único buen consejo que puedo darte, hija, es que si se van a dormir molestos el uno con el otro: nunca abandones la habitación. Eso es como acabar con el matrimonio. Ah, y también halagar su belleza cuando se sientan mal consigo mismos, son como nosotras…—"

Estaba molesta y obviamente era más que notorio, pero ya ni podía recordar el porqué.

Escuchó como el rubio volvía a entrar a la habitación, aún resoplando molesto. Lo sintió acostarse a su lado y mover los pies con brusquedad, dentro de lo que sospechaba era una saco para acampar.

Lo sentía darse vueltas a su lado y cada vez que intentaba cerrar sus ojos -con brusquedad, por la molestia que sentía en su interior- él resoplaba como toro enfurecido. Sentía que más que molesto, algo distraía sus pensamientos, algo quería decir y esperaba que fuera una disculpa, aunque sabía que él no se disculpaba con palabras.

—Antes de casarnos mi madre dijo que el mejor consejo que podía darme era nunca dormir molesto sin darte las buenas noches— murmuró Draco. Su voz se escuchaba fría, y sabía que hacía eso sólo para no sentir su orgullo tan atacado.

"—Bueno, aún sigo creyendo que una boda con Astoria habría sido más provechosa. Pero después de tanto sólo quiero verte feliz. —le dijo la rubia, tomando sus manos entre las de ella.

—Gracias. No esperaba menos de ti, madre.— confesó el rubio, sonriendo.

—Ya llegó el tipo del ministerio. Baja rápido, Malfoy— gritó Blaise, desde el pasillo.

Draco asintió nervioso y trató de sacar sus manos de entre las de su madre, pero ésta las tomó con más fuerza, aunque sin hacerle daño.

—Quiero darte un consejo, Draco— dijo ella, en un tono bastante serio y cariñoso.

—Tienes un carácter bastante similar al de tu padre y sé que te molestas bastante fácil, así que: nunca, Draco, nunca te vayas a dormir sin desearle las buenas noches. No importa lo molesto o cansado que estés, es como acabar con el matrimonio. Ah, también recuerda halagar lo guapa que se ve cuando sientas que lo necesita. A veces las palabras son necesarias—".

Hermione se giró entre tantas mantas sobre su cuerpo y movió sus manos, para meterlas bajo su almohada, conteniendo las ganas de acariciarle el rostro, con ese princio de barba tan rubia que sólo era visible gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

—Yo tenía ganas de no dormir a tu lado, porque eres un horrible troll. Pero mi madre antes de casarnos me dijo que nunca me fuera de la habitación si estábamos molestos— susurró, tratando de que en su voz se reflejara una molestia ya inexistente.

—Si el troll soy yo, no sé qué eres tú— dijo el rubio, sonriendo burlonamente. Hermione quitó sus manos de abajo de la almohada y la estiró para golpear su hombro juguetonamente.

—Ya ni recuerdo porqué discutimos— confesó ella. Draco asintió, porque tampoco podía recordarlo. Así era, ellos discutían y si era por una estupidez y la rabia sin sentido les consumía, después ni podían recordar el motivo.

Hermione acercó su mano, que había mantenido cerca del pecho de él, al rostro suave del rubio. Le acarició desde los pómulos hasta la mandíbula y éste cerró los ojos, suspirando relajado.

Draco movió sus manos, bajando el cierre del saco de dormir y golpeando un lugar a su lado, para que la castaña se acercara. Ella se movió hasta quedar acurrucada en su pecho y estiró sus manos sobre él, para cubrirlo con las mantas de la cama, abrazándose mutuamente.

Se observaron por largo rato, con el leve reflejo de la luna contra sus ojos y sonrieron torpemente y sin notarlo, sus labios se juntaron en un delicado beso, lleno de amor.

—Buenas noches, mi señora Malfoy— murmuró Draco, dejando caer sus brazos contra la cintura de su esposa.

—Buenas noches, mi señor Malfoy— respondió Hermione, acurrucan su rostro contra su pecho y depositando un suave beso ahí, ambos cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

Porque nunca abandones la habitación y te duermas sin decir buenas noches.


End file.
